WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 15 - Brotherly Rescue
by Taismo-89
Summary: Ventus is unsure if he'll be a good creature adventurer and brother again and Martin, having never been a little bro before, is unsure how to interact with him. But when Chris ends up in trouble during a whale adventure, it'll take both misunderstanding brothers to rescue him. Collab with Soul.


The team waited for Aviva to return from the Garage. Meanwhile, Gavin and Ronan told Mina about the Praying Mantis adventure.

"Aviva sure scared Zach a lot with her Praying Mantis power," Ronan laughed.

"Better saying "girl power". But I wonder how she had a CPS at that moment," Gavin wondered.

"Explanation in the Wild Kratts Diary: she used the same prototype suit from the Groundhog Wake-Up Call adventure," Mina explained. "It's written here that she kept it to use it in emergencies."

While Martin and Koki paced in impatience, the others were seated around the room.

"What is she doing down there?" Ventus asked.

"Probably a surprise invention," Chris suggested. "She doesn't let anyone see until it's done."

"And it is now!" the mechanic answered as she came up. She was hiding something behind her back. "Introducing... the White Creature Power Suit!" She brought up a black and white vest. It was slightly bigger than all the others she had made in the past. The crew looked in amazement.

"Wow, it looks more sleek than the others," Koki said. "And way prettier than your prototype suit."

"Well, that's because it's made of a different material. Remember our spider adventure?"

"Oh, how can I forget that one?" Martin commented. "The strength of the spider silk is incredible! One of the best Creature Powers ever made!"

"Well, it took many months of searching for normal, unused, synthetic spider silk and sewing, but I finally made a light, strong, breathable fabric that can withstand even the worst situations. And trust me, this is pretty thick with silk."

"Amazing," Ventus said.

"Thanks Ven, especially since this is _your _Creature Power Suit." Ven was surprised and everyone smiled at him.

"Mine?" His face went a bit pink. Good thing no one noticed.

"Yes, yours. Why else would it be white?" Aviva came up to him and handed the Kratt in white the CPS.

"Oh-ho, you are so lucky Ven!" Chris congratulated him.

"I... I really don't know what to say..." The Hispanic chuckled.

"Just a thank you is fine."

"Well then... thank you, Aviva."

"Try it on, Ven!" Mina said. The dirty blond threw it on with ease. Then he stood up. The team went off commenting on how cool it looked on him.

"And an official creature adventurer is born!" Chris announced happily. Ven blushed at that.

However, Clarissa noticed that Martin had barely said a thing. All he mostly did was smile. This got her bewildered and worried.

"Hey, Martin… are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay," he quickly responded.

"And you're now good to go!" Aviva said after explaining to Ven the CPS' functions. He was now wearing matching gloves like the others.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Chris cheered. "Our first creature adventure with our new brother!" But he didn't see Martin as enthusiastic as him, much to his surprise. He was only smiling nervously. "Martin, is everything okay?" The Water Guardian finally sighed.

"Well... I guess..." He looked at Ventus in a bit of shyness. "I don't know what to say to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris, you know for a fact that I was the first born in our biological family. First born meaning no older siblings. But, now that Ven is an adult again and is our brother once more..."

"Wait... are you sad about not being the big brother anymore?"

"No, no... well... maybe a little. It just feels so... foreign to me. I mean, even on the team, I've always been the eldest. Until Ven joined. I'm not complaining that he's on our team, I'm really excited. I'm just… unsure how I should act around him."

"Martin, it's easy."

"It's easy for you because you've _always _been the little brother. Even in the past life, Terra was the youngest of the three. You're way more experienced with how you should hang around your older siblings."

"Martin, that's not what I fully meant."

Ventus couldn't hear most of what his brothers were saying, except "brother" and his name here and there. He worried about what they were talking about. And there was another thing on his mind as he fiddled with his gloved fingers.

"Something wrong Ventus?" David asked.

"Um... well... I guess... I'm worried," the assigned teacher of Aviva stammered.

"About what?"

"Well, I'm not completely positive that I'll be as good of a creature adventurer as Martin and Chris. And... I'm unsure if I'll still be the big brother I used to be or if they want that."

"Ven, you don't have to be as great of an explorer as them. They have years of experience with the CPS. And I'm sure whatever you do is fine by them."

"I know that. But... David, can I even be a good creature adventurer at all? Will I be able to help them?"

"You got lots of doubts floating in your head."

"I just don't want to lose them again. Because of me."

"Ventus... they told you a thousand times that it wasn't your fault."

"But the guilt's still there. And that makes it worse." He crossed his arms in insecurity. David sighed.

"Look, just… give it a shot. Who knows? Maybe you'll have fun."

"I never said it wouldn't."

"Well, we'll see you later. Since we're close to a city, we'll get some supplies that are missing. Plus, Jimmy and I have been needing some time for each other," Koki warned, gently caressing Jimmy's arm. "Didn't we, Jimmy?"

"Oh, boy… sure thing." Jimmy blushed like crazy.

"Besides, your mother must be waiting for you, kids. It's almost lunch time. We should probably get going," Aviva said. "_Hasta luego._"

* * *

A few minutes later, the three took off on the buzz bikes. Ven was riding with Chris.

"Good luck, Kratt Bros!" Clarissa called. David waved to them as well.

"So Ven, are you excited?" Chris asked his passenger.

"A bit nervous here and there actually, but excited nonetheless," he responded.

"You're nervicited? Great! And trust me on this! You're gonna love it!" Martin tried to appear excited.

"I never said I doubted it! Wait. Is 'nervicited' even a word?"

"Uh… don't ask where he got that from." Martin huffed at him and with his medallion, he picked up some water from a puddle they passed and timed it right for it to splash on Chris's head. That certainly startled the Kratt in white. Unfortunately, his idea ended up causing them to lose control of the buzz bikes, making them crash into a rock. Luckily, it wasn't bent up. Just a scratch.

"Uh, nice coordination," Ven commented. "Shows you have fine control. But try to show some restraint. They could've blown up."

"But the buzz bikes are…" Martin said, but then looked away. "Um... forget I said anything."

"You know, we really should've gotten used to this by now," Chris sighed and Ven looked at Martin worriedly. It wasn't long before they reached a beach. Out in the sea, a huge whale leapt out of the water.

"Whoa!" Ven said.

"A humpback whale!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's huge!"

"Of course it's huge, silly. It's a whale."

"Sorry, I just never saw a whale before. You would expect this from me, after all, I've been trapped for millenniums."

"That's true. Come on, let's get a closer look." The brothers flew over the water to where they think the whale came up. "Usually, when there's one whale, there's lots. Some whales travel in family groups. They're called pods."

"Pods?" Ven chuckled. "Who came up with that?"

"Don't ask me."

"Look, some more are coming up for air!" Martin pointed out. One by one, whales came to the surface.

"See, Ven? That's why they're called humpback whales," Chris informed.

"Because they can bend their backs like that?"

"Exactly!"

"What's with the holes?" Ven asked.

"It's their breathing hole. They're not actually fish, so they don't have gills to get oxygen out of the water. Instead, like all non-fish species, they have to come to the surface for air. Animals like whales and dolphins have breathing holes on top of them so they can take in an immediate breath."

"Amazing."

"All in a day's work on the Wild Kratts team. Right, Martin?"

_'I know absolutely nothing about creatures,'_ Ven mourned in his mind. _'Even Elsa and David probably know more than me.'_

"Um… yeah, right."

"I can't hear you, bro."

"I said right." Suddenly, a blast of water came from under him.

"There she blows!" Chris started laughing.

"Oh dear," Ventus muttered. "Uh, maybe we should head back to shore."

"Or do some whale riding!"

"Whale riding?"

"Yeah, it's fun! Right Martin?" The Kratt in blue came back down.

"Uh, of course. How is it not?"

"And I'm going first," Chris proclaimed.

"What? Why do _you_ get to go first?" Martin complained.

"Because I called it."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Ven supported the brunet.

"But-" Martin was going to argue, but halted and sighed. "Okay. Just… be careful." Chris sighed at his blue eyed bro's low self-esteem again before putting his scuba helmet on.

"Take wheel, Ven."

"Wait, what?!"

"Come on, bro, you can do it!" The brunet brother ushered Ventus farther up the seat, putting his hands on the handles. "And Martin, if he needs help, don't hesitate to do so."

"Uh... okay."

"Be back in a bit!" Chris said, jumping into the water. He was now in the center of the pod. A baby humpback came up to him.

"Hi there, buddy. Got quite the big family here." The whale swam around him. "You certainly are cute. Now since Martin isn't here, what would be a good name for you?"

He then watched it do an underwater flip and then twirl. "Hmm… maybe Twirl. For now, I'll call you Twirl. Aviva sure should modify our whale disks for humpback, so I could feel what it's like to twirl like that."

The pod suddenly heard something. They looked behind them. Chris did the same. He gasped. "Sharks!"

Twirl dove into the water to try escaping. The sharks came charging. The bigger whales shook their tails to land a hit. The baby whale went back up to the surface for a brief moment.

Twirl reached the older brothers waiting on the beach quickly.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" Martin asked. "You seem scared." Then, his marine creature telepathy kicked in.

"Huh… your name's Twirl? Chris is WHAT? Oh no, shark attack!" Martin gasped.

"Wha-wha-what's this? What's going on?" Ven asked.

"Oh, it's an ability I gained from an Elemental Crystal. I can hear marine animal by telepathy. Twirl here said that some sharks are going to attack the pod Chris is with! And the whales are now freaking out!"

"Oh, no. Oh, no! We gotta find him, quick!" Ven pointed out, rushing to the buzz bike. "Twirl, can you take us to him?" The humpback gave a whale call.

"He's not exactly sure. His pod is huge. Chris can be anywhere with them," Martin said. Ventus gulped, worried. "But we can try looking from the air." The two got on the bikes. Martin was about to say go, but he didn't want to look bossy in front of Ventus. Silently, the two took off.

* * *

Speaking of Chris, he rushed with the pod to a safe spot in the depths of the ocean, since the sharks couldn't swim as far down as they could.

"Phew... that was close! Good thing the whole pod was able to get away!"

Chris heard something beep on his suit.

"Oh no, I'm running low on air! I got to get to the surface!" However, as he was swimming up, something caught him. "Aaah!" The brunet fell onto an undersea ledge on the cliff. "Oh no! A ghost net! I can't move!" He struggled to loosen his binds, only for them to get tighter.

It was becoming harder for him breathe. "HELP!"

* * *

The elder brothers scoped the water's surface frantically. "Still no sign of him!" Martin said in worry.

"I can't see anything down there!" Ven complained.

"If only-... no, nevermind."

"Hold on." The two stopped on a seaside cliff. The eldest brother dismounted Chris's buzz bike and took off his helmet. "Is something wrong, Martin? Am I doing something wrong?"

"It's...not you Ven, it's me… I..." Martin took off his helmet.

"Martin, be honest with me. Am I not being a good creature adventurer?"

"What? You're actually doing great, bro! Much better then when Aviva and Koki first did."

"Then why won't you tell me what you're fully thinking? Like just moments ago, you didn't tell me your idea."

"I... I just don't know how you'll react. Because... I've never been a little brother before. I don't know if there's specific stuff I have to say, certain things I have to do, I just... don't want you mad at me at something I didn't know I was doing wrong." Ven was speechless.

"Oh… well, when you put it that way, I.. I admit I thought all this time _I _wasn't doing something right. You didn't talk to me as much as when I was still a kid. You only conversed with Chris. I was thinking... that I wasn't being the big brother you wanted." It was Martin's turn to be speechless.

"And I was thinking that I wasn't being the _little_ brother you wanted. Or in our case, the little brother you wanted back."

"Martin..." Ven came up to him and gently ruffled his hair. "Just seeing you when we first met made me happy. And becoming your and Chris's official brother made me feel like the luckiest person on the planet."

"It did?"

"Absolutely. You _are _Martin Kratt, but you're also Aqua. But _you_ decide which you want to be. And I'm fine with either choice you choose." Martin smiled, a tear in his eye. He rushed to embrace his big brother, finally comfortable around him.

"Now tell me. What was your idea?" Then, a winged silhouette flew by.

"_That's_ my idea." Martin pointed at the bird. "An osprey. Able to see fish silhouettes in the water with their incredible eyesight to cut out the sun's glare."

"Wow. never have I saw a bird so… magnificent."

"Give me a lift, I'll take care of the rest."

"Uh, okay." Ven knelt and held his hands out. Martin sprung off and managed to get a feather from the raptor.

"And now, the disk." He reached into his pockets, and was able to pick out the osprey disk. He placed it under the button.

"Activate Osprey Powers!"

"Ooh… I want a suit like this. Oh, wait… I have one." Ven took a matching disk out of his pocket. "Aviva made extra disks yesterday, at least that's what she said." Martin handed him the feather once he placed in the desk.

Once Ventus transformed, he saw his osprey suit was white. "Hm… I'm feeling weird..."

"That was mine and Chris's first reaction when we tried the suits for the first time. It is a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it." Ven nodded in understanding.

"Now let's fly and find our little brother!"

"Uh… first a very… quick flight lesson." Martin chuckled.

"Just give a good flap of the wings to take you up."

"But that's… a very steep drop." They both looked down the cliff.

"I've jumped off higher. And without any bird powers." Ven only gulped at that.

"I like heights, but this is a bit extreme."

"Come on Ven, you're a Kratt! We take on any challenge to save anyone or anything in need! And right now, our bro needs us!" Ven nodded, then opened his wings.

"Creature powers, don't fail me now!" With that, he jumped, wings out completely. Halfway down, he pulled up, instantly gliding over ocean. Soon, he was getting the way of the wings. "Woo-hoo!" He even started doing midair flips and sharp turns through the sky.

"Okay, it's official! I'm the swimming brother, Chris is the climbing brother, so that makes you the flying brother!" Martin announced.

"Well, I did always like the rush of air. And I've always been the kind of person that likes to go with the wind," Ventus joked.

"Ha! Good one, dude!" Martin chuckled, while scoping the water with his osprey sight (recently improved by Aviva). Then, he stopped, gasping. "Oh, no! I see him! He's trapped in a ghost net, and looks like he can't get free!"

"Oh no… if there's one thing I know is that these nets are terrible! You go after him. You're the swimming bro, then probably you can dive faster and deeper than me."

"And then you take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"To the Brother Rescue!" Martin pulled in his wings into diving position. Once a good distance from the water, he deactivated and dove in.

Chris was nearly giving up. Martin, determined to save him, started to rip the net. However, the brunet was too low on air to swim up himself. Martin let him ride on his back to the surface.

Chris took gasps of air once Ven got his helmet off with his talons.

"Easy, little bro… we're here," Martin said calmly.

"G-guys... thank you. I sure thought I was a goner," Chris said. His voice was a little scratchy from earlier lack of oxygen, which made his throat a little sore.

"Don't sweat it, brother. Uh... whatever that exactly means," Ven said and shrugged even with osprey powers. The two younger bros laughed a bit.

"Vincent Kratt aka Ventus, you have a LOT to learn about our world..." The dirty blond blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's just go home now. It's been quite a day."

"Okay, but I'm using osprey powers then." Chris placed in his disk and Martin handed him their sample. After he activated, the three waved good bye to the humpback whales and took to the skies. Once they grabbed the slightly dented buzz bikes, that is.

_Martin (voice-over): Sure was a day full of misunderstandings and silence most of the time for all of us three brothers. But I learned that if none of us make a move, we'll never know what may happen."_

_Ventus (voice-over): We also learned that we should never be scared of telling our family how we're feeling. After all, they're there for us, as much as we are for them."_

The two older bros made sure to keep a good eye on Chris, for he was very tired due to all that panic he went through during their whale adventure.

* * *

"Wow… all that happened and we missed everything?" Koki asked.

"Well, we should've been used to this, honey," Jimmy said.

"And I really should be used to by now you guys scratching up the buzz bikes," Aviva commented. "Well, nothing I can't fix."

Chris took some water to ease his burning throat.

"So if you guys talked to each other… and planned my rescue together... this means..." Chris put things together.

"Yup. No more misunderstandings between siblings." Ven put his hand on Martin's shoulder. The two brofisted.

Suddenly, Martin's medallion started glowing. "Huh?" The snowflake symbol appeared. Chris's medallion began to react too and the circle changed to the flower.

"What's happening?" Ven asked.

"This happens when the Sixth Element is very strong," Martin explained.

"The Sixth?"

"The Element with no definite form: Love," Chris said. "It comes in all forms, always shown in different ways, but always symbolizing the same thing."

"_Ven…?"_ a voice exactly like Martin's asked. The crew heard it and looked at him.

"I didn't say anything. It came from..." Suddenly, Chris and Martin knew exactly what to do. Touching Ventus' forehead, they concentrated on calling for their subconsciences.

_Ventus saw himself deep within his mind. "What's this?"_

"_Ven?" he heard that voice again._

_He looked back and saw… his two little brothers. "Aqua… Terra..." His eyes started tearing up, as he started to walk in his brothers' direction._

_As they embraced, a white light started to illuminate the place._

Ventus recovered his conscience, just as the Kratt Brothers removed their hands from his head. They gave each other smiles, as Ventus wiped his tears. "They're still there… but how?"

"WE'LL tell you later." Chris rushed to embrace his big brother, trying to give him some comfort. Martin joined him shortly after.

Finally, the three brothers were together again… and no matter what danger in the future could come, they would face it as a team.


End file.
